


Unorthodox Training Method

by Dragongoddess13



Series: Tumblr Prompts [26]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Fast and the Furious Series, Thor (Movies)
Genre: All the Smut, Awesome Darcy Lewis, BAMF Darcy Lewis, BDSM, Consensual Non-Consent, Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, Dom/sub Play, Dominance, Drugging, F/M, M/M, Pegging, SHIELD Agent Darcy Lewis, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Shameless Smut, Smutty, Spanking, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5226110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy doesn't think she needs to learn to defend herself. Brock and Jack are all too happy to prove her wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct sequel to chapter 23 of Shuffle Prompts  
> [ She's Always A Woman](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1580987/chapters/11674090)
> 
> This prompt came from ladies-of-tricks-and-chaos
> 
> And there could possibly be more of this story!

Unorthodox Training Method

xXx

"Urrrgghh!" Darcy let out a frustrated growl as she once again found herself flat on her back, chest heaving and a very smug Jack Rollins looking down at her. 

"If I didn't know any better I'd think you were enjoying this." She accused. 

"Any chance to get you on your back sweetheart." He offered her a hand but she smacked it away helping herself up.

"In your dreams stretch. Go again."

"Sweet, sweet dreams." He replied catching her as she launched herself at him. He easily flipped her around in the air, tossing her to the mats.

"Fuck!" She exclaimed kicking at the mat in frustration. 

"Why don't we take a break kid?" Brock suggested from the sidelines.

"No! I can totally do this." She picked herself up again and launched herself again this time trying something a little different but getting the same result. 

Chest heaving and sweat dripping down her face, Darcy clenched her teeth and glared up at the ceiling.

"Fuck this shit. Why do I even need to learn this? I'm a fucking assistant." 

"Because knowing how to take down an opponent whose bigger than you could save your life." Jack replied reaching down for her. This time she let him help her up and accepted the bottle of water Brock brought over to her. 

"Why don't we call it quits for today? We'll start again tomorrow." Brock tried again and Darcy nodded hesitantly. 

"Fine." She spun away heading for the locker room.

Darcy showered quickly tossed on some fresh clothes then headed for the commissary where she picked up something for dinner and returned to her quarters to eat and get some work done before she had to make her nightly rounds through the SHIELD labs.

She took her time eating, while she scrolled through her emails and made a list of things to do in the office the next morning. She was just about finished when her phone rang. Knowing the number by heart she answered trying not to sound too happy about it.

"Lewis." 

"Awe you missed me." Tony's voice sounded over the speaker, far to enthused for her taste.

"Who is this?" The gasp on the other end of the line was both dramatic and over the top, just like the man it came from.

"I'm hurt kid, truly, deeply hurt."

She couldn't help the smile. "I doubt that." Tony chuckled. "So is this your annual call to see if I'm ready to quit SHIELD and come back to work for you. The answers no by the way."

"With kid, work with. And don't pretend you didn't love every minute." 

"It had its moments." She replied setting her computer aside and laying out on the bed.

"Only moments?" Tony chuckled. "Anyway, Christmas."

"What about it?" 

"What are doing for said holiday?"

"Ummmmmm..... I don't know. You and Pepper usually go somewhere tropical so I usually visit old friends but I don't really feel up to that this year, especially with my new contacts at SHIELD. I have no doubt their watching me and I don't want to bring Feds down on my old associates." 

Tony hummed his understanding. "Well Pep and I have decided to forego the tropical getaway and stick around New York and the Mansion with the rest of the team."

"Sounds like fun." She told him. 

"Yeah, sure. It's no Pepper in a bikini..."

"TMI!"

"But it'll do. Anyway, Pep and I want you to come up for Christmas and New Year’s." 

"Oh, um, I don't know what's going to happen between now and then but I'll try."

"That's all we ask. I'll send the jet for you, and Happy will meet you at the airport."

"Alright, I'll let you know."

xXx

"Son of a bitch!"

"Language!" Natasha, Clint, Sam, and Bucky chorused from across the gym. Steve's exasperated sigh was followed by;

"I hate you all."

Darcy ignored them, getting to her feet and starring Jack down across the mat. "I'm going to kick your ass today Rollins."

"Bring it on Lewis." Darcy threw herself at him again this time managing to hit him in such a way that threw him off balance. It was a fluke for sure but Darcy would take any opportunity she got. Unfortunately it wasn't enough and like all the other times she ended up on the ground Jack smirking down at her with the kind of satisfaction they made her blood boil. 

She fumed for a moment as he stood off to the side and it was then that she realized her chance. She refused to get up glaring at the ceiling until finally Jack came over to stand beside her. 

"If I promise not to get into trouble can we just end this?"

"Not a chance kid. This is not something you can blow off because it's hard." She rolled her eyes catching the leer in his tone and the double meaning to his words. 

"You're sick you know that." She didn't give him a chance to reply as she swept her feet out and knocked his own feet out from under him. He went down hard amidst her victorious cheer. "Ha!" She whooped from her place on the floor. 

"Now you’re gettin' it." Jack told her before rolling over her and catching her into a headlock. "But don't get cocky. Unless your assailant cracks their head on the ground their still as dangerous as ever." 

She grunted struggling to break his hold until finally she had to tap out.  Brock approached and she accepted his hand up. "Not too bad kid. Little bit more training and you'll be able to handle yourself."

"I can already handle myself." She defended. Brock chuckled. 

"I'm well aware." He replied remembering the security footage he'd found in her digital archive. From what he understood it had been contributed by Agent Skye and was from their time together as kids in Darcy's underground (read: illegal) garage. A customer had come in demanding to speak to someone in charge and when Darcy stepped up he laughed in her face. Darcy didn't take to kindly to that especially when said man got a bit violent when she refused to back down from her claim. The way she had swung that giant wrench at him made Brock wonder if she could have had a career in baseball.

"There's not always going to be a wrench on hand."

"Says who?" She asked in a manner that made Brock think dirty thoughts. "You'd be surprised how easy it is to hide a wrench." 

"If there is a god," Jack began. "That was an innuendo you made from experience." Darcy smirked at him before turning away and walking toward the locker room. 

"Hey, where are you going? You still have more to learn!"

xXx

"Yeah, I'll be there." Darcy spoke into her cell phone as she entered her bunk. "Okay, I'll talk to you later, bye." 

Darcy threw her bags on the chair and walked further into her bunk, stripping as she went. She stepped into the shower a few moments later and let the shower wash away her hard day. When she was finished she stepped out and dried off wrapping herself in a towel and walking out into the main bunk. She's barely made it through the door when she felt hands grab her yanking her to the side. 

She fought like hell punching and kicking and scratching against the person who held her in a tight embrace. She was about to scream when a third hand clamped over her mouth silencing her. Something was tied around her eyes and the towel was lost as she was carried across the room, struggling the whole way. 

She felt the bed give beneath her and her attackers, her arms wrenched up toward the headboard. She felt the cold metal of the handcuffs as they clamped around her wrists securing her the slats in the head board.

When her attackers were sure she wouldn't be able to get away, the blindfold was removed and she was left starring up Brock and Jack.

"What the fuck are you two doing?" She exclaimed trying to kick out at them, but they were too far away. 

"We don't think you’re taking your training seriously." Brock explained. 

"Are you fucking kidding me?" She exclaimed struggling to free herself. Her movements were halted as Jack crawled up the bed and took a hold of her legs, holding her down. 

"Enough." His tone stopped her short and she looked up at him wide eyed. If there was one thing she'd learned since meeting Jack Rollins it was that when he got that tone in his voice you fucking listened. "Now, we're going to get through a training regimen and you’re not going to be able to walk away before we're finished. Got it?" Slowly she nodded her eyes glued to his own. She could see Jack's sadistic nature bleeding to the surface with the gleam in his eye. "Good girl." He continued as he crawled backwards down her body. 

Darcy tore her eyes away from where he was parting her thighs to fit between them when she felt something pushed into her hand. She looked up to find Brock standing beside her pushing a set of pins into her hands. "Pick the locks." He ordered taking a seat beside her. 

"Seriously?" She questioned incredulously. Before Brock could answer she gasped out her hips lifting off the mattress at the pleasure Jack evoked with the flick of his tongue.

"Seriously." 

It took Darcy a moment to come back to her senses; all the while Jack continued his ministrations. She struggled to get the cuffs off but eventually they clicked open just as she was drawing closer to completion. She was right there on the edge when Jack pulled away and Brock reached up to re-lock the cuffs. "Again."

Darcy's movements became frantic as Jack wound her up again. She very nearly dropped the picks before finally getting them open and just like the first time Jack pulled away when he heard the click and Brock refastened them. At this point she was tense, disoriented and desperate for release but she'd be damned if she'd let them see her give up. Not now, not when they'd so blatantly challenged her. 

Jack went to work again this time pushing two fingers into her, stroking at her walls as his tongue and lips worked their magic on her clit. While Jack teased her toward completion Brock plucked at her nipples all the while whispering distractions in her ear.

"You like that little girl. Come on, you can do it. Get'em open one more time and Jack will let you cum." She doubled her efforts at that and what felt like an eternity after the cuffs clicked open. This time Brock removed them and tossed them aside. "Very good little girl. You're a quick study sweetheart. Are you ready now?" She whimpered at the gruff timber of Brock's voice. 

"Please." She breathed. She could feel Jack's smirk as he worked her over pushing her over the edge and sending her back bowing off the mattress. It was a good thing the barracks were sound proofed or the next morning might prove a bit embarrassing. 

Jack continued to pump his fingers lazily in and out of her drawing out the pleasure burning like fire through her nerves. "You're doing well sweetheart." Jack complimented. Darcy whimpered in reply as he pulled his fingers free. She felt Jack move around until he was lying beside her so without opening her eyes she turned toward him, curling into him. She could feel him chuckle, his chest vibrating against her cheek. "Better rest up while you can, we're far from done." He told her as Brock returned from the bathroom, a few condom packets between his teeth as he shucked his clothing. 

Darcy watched him over her shoulder, never leaving Jack's side until Brock climbed up onto the bed and turned her onto her back. Jack rolled off, stripping himself of his clothing as well. "Now, exercise number two, part one." Brock began sliding a condom on and moving between her parted thighs. She took a deep breath as he slid into her, holding her thighs to either side of his hips as he laid a top her. "This is just like in the gym. Over taking a bigger opponent."

Brock pulled out then slid back in quickly eliciting a gasp. "Finish on top and you pass." He explained before starting a brutal pace that had her clinging to him like a life line. With such a pace it didn't take long for her to feel her end coming and judging by the look on his face, not only was Brock close as well, but he'd grown sure she had given up. She knew she couldn't let him win and so when she was sure his guard was lowered she used the momentum of her upward thrust against him and flipped their positions landing on top just as completion found her and pleasure rippled through them intensely. 

"Jesus." Brock cursed as Darcy collapsed on top of him. "Not bad kid. Take ten." 

She snorted resting her head on his shoulder and turning it to find Jack watching them from the arm chair beside her bed. "Ready for part two sweetheart?" 

Darcy nodded laying against Brock bonelessly. Brock chuckled rolling her over onto her back and slipping free of her grip. Brock crawled off the bed and padded into the bathroom while Jack picked up one of the condom packets and ripped it open. He slipped it on before crawling up the bed and flipping her onto her stomach. 

Jack bracketed her legs with his keeping them together tightly then braced his hands on either side of her shoulders. Lifting himself up, Jack pushed forward and squeezed between her legs until he was seated inside her. She moaned a high pitched little thing that sent a smirk across Jack's face. He leaned down whispering into her ear. "Let's see you get out of this." 

The position was a tight squeeze and with every pull and thrust the sensations seemed intensified. Darcy was hard pressed to try to change it but she also didn't want to admit defeat, so she pushed up onto her forearms. Before she could try to push up to her knees, Jack laid a large hand between her shoulder blades and put all his weight onto her, pushing her back down and holding her in place. She struggled to get back up but Jack was far too heavy and in all honesty a part of her was ready, willing and able to admit defeat. 

She embraced that part of her as he picked up his pace, pounding into her with a wild sort of abandon. 

"Two outta three ain't bad." Brock teased as she came down from her high some time later. She shot a lazy fist at him, bumping more than hitting him in the shoulder.

"Jerk." She mumbled into her pillow. He chuckled rolling up onto his forearm to look down at her. "Mmmm, she moaned as he ran a hand gently down her back, brushing his fingers against Jack's where they were wrapped around her hip.”Don't tell me there's a round three." Jack smirked leaning forward to press a soft kiss to her temple. 

"There are a few more rounds to go, but I think we'll hold off for tonight. Don't want to break you."

"Can't break me." She mumbled sleepily. "I'm the mechanic."

 


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Round III

Unorthodox Training Method Part II

xXx

The last thing Darcy remembered before waking up in a dank basement, tied to a chair was being dropped off at the airport by Happy. She remembered receiving a text from Brock two days after Christmas saying that they needed her back in DC immediately and she should make herself available for pick up. So she did, waiting near the runway for Jack to show up with one of the quinjets to take her back to HQ for whatever mission they needed her for. She could recall the quinjet touching down and walking up the lowered ramp. As the ramp closed up behind her she realized her mistake, arms closing around her from behind holding her in place in a steely grip as she tried to fight back. The world went black around her bringing everything she remembered to an end.

Darcy took in her surroundings. The basement was cold, brick walls dripping with water and concrete floor stained with all manner of things she didn’t want to think about. The chair she was tied to was steel, the ropes high density nylon, screamed professional. Lucky for her she was a professional too. She started by gnawing at the knots with her teeth, stopping every so often to breath and to work the tense feeling out of her jaw. She didn’t know how long she had been working at the ropes but eventually one slipped free and she was able to use her hand to finish freeing herself. 

Once she was free from the chair Darcy did a full sweep of the basement finding nothing of use be a small wooden handle that was probably part of a broom at one point. She took it in hand and made her way to the stairs leading up to the only doorway. It took a little time to pick the old lock on the door with the bobby pins in her hair, but when she finally got it unlocked, she carefully pushed the heavy wooden door open, surprised to find the first floor vacant of all life. 

She moved as carefully as she could on light feet across the old wooden floor of what could potentially called a beautiful old home. Late Victorian in design she would have stopped to admire the beauty of the old home had she not feared for her life. 

She had just made it passed the living room and into the foyer when she heard the footsteps above her. Quickly she moved to the front door, quietly turning the locks before slowly inching the door open. She had almost created enough space for herself to slip through when a thick muscular arm, darted past her face and slapped heavy on the wooden door, forcing it closed despite her effort to keep it open. Within seconds of the door closing she found herself pressed up against it by a heavy body. Her heart hammered in her chest as warm breath brushed across her neck, the body leaning forward over her. 

“You know I owe Jack a blowjob. I didn’t think you could get out of those ropes as quickly as you did.” Brock’s voice rasped in her ear and she gasped as he pressed himself fully into her back. “You have quite the talented little mouth Princess, watching you work those ropes was a real treat.” 

“What the hell are you doing?” it came out breathier than she’d wanted, belaying the anger she felt at having been kidnapped by her significant others. 

Darcy suddenly found herself spun around, facing Brock and catching Jack over his shoulder on the stairs to the second floor. “I gotta say, I’m looking forward to the blowjob.” he told her as Brock forced her to look at him. 

“Round three little girl, you’ve got three days to make it out of here, but just remember, every time we catch you, you will be punished.”

Brock pulled her toward him and threw her over his shoulder, smacking her on the ass as he turned and walked up the stairs. SHe screeched indignantly, Jack chuckling as he followed closely behind. 

Soon Brock stopped outside a door on the second floor, pushing it open and to reveal the master bedroom. He carried her over to the arm chair in the corner, where and set her down and Jack proceeded to secure her to it. When they were satisfied that she couldn't escape Jack turned to Brock with a devious smirk. “Now, about that blowjob you owe me.” he began forcing Brock to his knees on the floor. 

“Asshole.” brock grunted and Jack chuckled. 

“Later, if you do a good job.” Jack promised turning his attention on Darcy who was fixated on Brock. Jack moaned. “You know Brock, I think the little Princess likes seeing you like this.” 

Darcy blushed as Brock turned to look at her, smirking. “Is that so?” he questioned. “Do you little girl, do you like seeing me on my knees for Jack?” 

Slowly she nodded and Jack howled with laughter. “As if I needed more incentive to keep you down there.” he ran a hand through Brock’s hair gripping it at the back and pushing Brock’s face into his crotch. Brock grumbled something unintelligible as he worked his mouth over Jack’s covered erection. All the while Darcy watched from her chair breathing heavily as she tried to keep herself in check.  Brock pulled back a bit, unzipping Jack’s pants and pulling his erection free. Darcy moaned low in her throat as she watched Brock work Jack over, tongue laving at the underside of his cock, fondling his balls. Brock licked his way up the shaft before taking the head in his mouth and suckling lightly. 

Darcy looked up at Jack, watching fascinated at the way Jack’s head was tilted back, his mouth hanging open in a silent cry of ecstasy. His abs rippled as pleasure overtook him, his breathing labored. The growl that suddenly escaped him forced her eyes down to see Brock take him fully in his mouth. “Fuck.” Jack breathed tugging at Brock’s hair. 

The gutteral moans and growls that followed as Brock drove Jack mad had Darcy squirming in her seat, trying to free herself so she could join in on the action. It was obvious that they had intended her to stay put as part of her “punishment”. Darcy whinned struggling against her bonds, but to no avail. 

“What’s wrong princess.” Jack’s voice brought her attention back to him, where she found him watching her with a dark smirk. “Feeling a little left out?” he continued mouth opening in a gasp as Brock continued to work over him. “I wonder how long you can hold out for us sweetheart?”

xXx

Darcy ducked through the powder room door just as she heard boots round the corner. The boots walked past and through the back door effectively cutting off her exit. She stifled a sigh as she rolled her eyes. She flushed the toilet and ran the water in the sink before stepping out and heading back the way she came. She heard the back door open behind her but she kept walking ducking around corners when she heard someone close by. 

It was mid morning on day two and it seemed like every time Darcy got close to getting out she would hear footsteps nearby or hear one of them talking just out of sight. They were playing with her, she was sure, but she’d be damned if she let them beat her at this little game of theirs. 

Darcy back tracked into the sitting room collapsing back onto the sofa beside Jack. “Not as easy as you assumed?” he asked his eyes focused on the gun he was cleaning. 

“Who’s house is this?” she asked ignoring his comment all together. She could see Jack smirk at her out of the corner of her eye.

“It’s mine.” he replied. Darcy turned incredulous eyes on him. 

“Seriously?” she continued and Jack nodded still focused on his task. The house itself was gorgeous and since the night before she’d had the chance to really look it over. “It’s beautiful.” she told him. He smiled softly. 

“Thanks, fixed it up myself.” he told her. 

“Really?”

He nodded. “Finished it a couple of months ago; was gonna flip it.” he explained. 

“Why didn’t you?” she asked curling a little closer to his side as he finished his task and put his weapon away. Jack leaned back beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders pulling her in. 

“I showed the place to Brock and he convinced me to keep it. Said it could be good for us to have someplace to go when things got too heavy at the Triskelion.” 

Darcy hummed leaning up to peck him on the lips. They shared a few lazy kisses as Darcy melted into his side, purring contently like a cat. Jack chuckled, pulling her closer still. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be trying to escape?” Brock’s voice interrupted them as he stepped into the room a mug of coffee for each of them. She stuck her tongue out at him. 

“I’m taking a break.” she replied accepting the mug. Brock handed off the other one to Jack before taking a seat on Darcy’s other side. “Jack was just telling me about the house.” 

“Oh yeah, he did a good job didn’t he?” 

Darcy nodded. 

“You know,” Brock continued. “I told him he should finish the basement too.” Jack groaned beside her shaking his head and trying not to laugh. “Told him he should make a little play room down there.” He turned to Darcy looking at her with a devious expression. “You know for a little adult fun.” 

Darcy laughed outright. “Well that sounds intriguing.” She looked back at Jack receiving an eye roll for her trouble.

“Don’t encourage him babe, he’s already demented enough.” 

“He’s demented? Pot calling kettle, come in kettle.” Darcy teased. 

Jack laughed.

xXx

This was it, this was going to be her moment, she was going to get out of the house and pass this little “exercise”. Darcy found her way into the basement again, and began the rigorous search of area for anything she could use to escape. She found nothing of real value until she checked the windows, finding one of the old windows that hadn’t been replaced with glass block, loose around the hinges. She worked for ten minutes to pry the window open and when it finally gave she whooped triumphantly. 

Darcy ran a hand through her hair, tying it back before she climbing the brick up through the window. Darcy had managed to wedge herself through the window, her feet dangling in the basement while her torso rested along the grass of the side yard. For a moment she panicked, worried that she was stuck, but with a little wiggle room, she managed to budge a few more inches. 

She was almost all the way through when someone cleared their throat above her. She cursed to herself, rolling around until she could see Jack leaning out of the window on the first floor. “Going somewhere?” he asked with a cheeky grin. 

“Oh you know, just getting some air.” she replied before a blood curdling screech was ripped from her as she was yanked back through the window. Her feet never touched the ground as she was thrown over Brock’s shoulder and carried back to the first floor. 

“Pretty clever Girly.” Brock told her as she dropped her on the sofa of the sitting room. “Jack had to hold off on replacing that window because of the foundation. Told him we should have nailed it shut.”

“Just wanted to give her a fighting chance.” Jack replied as he crossed the threshold from the dining room. 

“Such a good sport.” Darcy grumbled, rolling her eyes. Jack chuckled. 

“You know for someone who's about to be punished you're awfully defiant. You’d think you’d be a little more cooperative, maybe get your punishment reduced.” Jack told her, coming to a stop beside her head. 

“You don’t scare me.” she told him. 

“Mmm,” Brock hummed. “Someone’s pretty mouthy today.” He leaned over her prone body. “Maybe we outta keep that mouth of yours occupied.” 

“Good idea.” Jack replied stepping up behind Brock, hands working at the shorter man’s fly. He pulled Brock free from his jeans nudging him forward to straddle Darcy on the sofa his cock hanging in her face. Jack then moved to her side again, coaxing her mouth open. Brock slipped his cock between her lips, slowly pushing in and out of her mouth while Jack held it open.  

“No biting now, princess.” Jack warned, gently stroking her jaw as Brock continued his movements. 

Darcy grumbled something unintelligible around Brock, closing her eyes as he continued his slow pace in and out, in and out. Her fingers gripped at Brock’s thighs, digging into the material of his jeans. 

“You look so beautiful like this.” Jack whispered in her ear, nipping at the lobe. She moaned, a keening sort of whine causing Brock to twitch in her mouth. “That’s a good girl, take him all in, just like that.” he continued. 

“Fuck Jack.” Brock cursed. “I don’t who that filthy fucking mouth of yours is working more on, me or her.” 

Jack chuckled. 

xXx

Darcy’s throat was raw, the screams of pleasure dying in her throat, her back arched almost painfully as Jack drove into her from behind. Across the room she could see Brock sprawled out on the recliner, his cock in his hand, stroking himself in time with Jack’s thrusts. 

“Oh fuck, please.” Darcy begged for what felt like the millionth time since they’d caught her. She had no idea how long they had been at it, but it felt like an eternity passed as they drove her mad, pushing her to the edge and stopping just short of her completion every time. 

“You’re so pretty when you beg.” Brock told her, licking his lips as Jack wrapped her hair around his hand and pulled her head back. She whinned at the stinging pain her breathing labored. 

“Please.” she begged again. 

Jack hummed, leaning over her, his chest to her back. “Such a good girl.” he muttered in her ear, reaching around her hip to thrum his fingers against her clit. 

She sucked in a breath and within seconds she was there, tipping over the edge, feeling the flex of his abs against her back as he tensed against the sensation of her clutching around him. She cursed and screamed as she hit her peak, her throat dry and voice cracking as she came down from her high, nearly blacking out as she felt Jack pulse behind her. 

Darcy collapsed forward on her stomach, trying to regain her breathing. She felt Jack slowly lower himself against her back, keeping enough weight off of her so as not to crush her. Jack hummed softly, gently laying kisses against the side of her neck. 

“Not too bad, princess.” Brock spoke up from across the room. 

“How long did she last?” Jack asked all too smug for her liking. 

“Four hours.” Brock explained slowly standing up from the recliner. He crossed the room, kneeling beside the sofa and running a hand through Darcy’s hair. He pecked her on the temple. Within moments she was drifting off to sleep leaving the two men to watch over her. 

“Looks like we wore her out.” Jack said quietly. Brock chuckled. 

“Yeah, I don’t think she’ll be trying to escape anytime soon.” 

Jack hummed his agreement and carefully pulled himself up off of her. “What do ya say we make some food, we’re going to need all the energy we can get.”


	3. Part III: Turn About is Fair Play

Unorthodox Training Method Part III

xXx

Darcy woke nearly an hour later, the house silent and still. She smirked to herself, picking herself up and stretching the kinks from her muscles. The blanket they’d covered her in slid down her bare body exposing her to the early afternoon sun streaming in through the windows. She took a deep relaxed breath before searching out her clothes and redressing. An air of smugness wafted around her as she took in the silence all around her. 

Jack Rollins and Brock Rumlow were not the type to underestimate an opponent, lucky for her, they gave her a little too much leeway. Her smirk morphed into an all out grin as she stepped into the kitchen to find her lovers passed out at the kitchen table, the half empty bottles of sports drink she’d spiked before trying to make her escape through the basement window sitting before each of them on the table. She had to resist the urge to cackle at the sight of Brock drooling on the table. 

“Oh we are going to have so much fun.” Darcy breathed, walking up to Brock and pulling him out of his seat. She halted half through getting him up realizing rather belatedly that she probably should have thought this through better. Brock wasn’t much bigger than her, but she was already having trouble getting him up and Jack was twice her size and Brock’s for that matter; he would be a bit of a problem. 

She thanked whatever deity was listening that she had had the foresight to spike their drinks with enough sleeping pills to put them out for a few hours because the task of getting them both up to the master bedroom was both arduous and back breaking---literally, if she didn’t break something pulling Jack up the stairs she knew she at least sprained something. 

Nearly two hours later, she had both of them in bed, stripped completely of clothing and bound using the special ropes they’d used on her. When she was finished, she stopped to look them over and then doubled up on their bindings knowing each of them were skilled enough to escape the ropes if given the opportunity. Once completely satisfied with her work, Darcy slipped into the master bath for a nice warm bubble bath and to pamper herself in preparation for Jack and Brock’s awakening. 

xXx

Brock was the first to wake, his quicker metabolism working through the drugs faster than a normal persons. He shifted minutely, already aware of his state of undress and the precarious position he was in all without opening his eyes. When he finally did open his eyes, he took in his surroundings noting that he had in fact been correct in his observations. Completely naked with his hands bound to the slats in the headboard above him...them. A glance to his left showed him Jack’s unfortunate state as well. “Fuck.” he breathed, nudging Jack as best he could. A few hard shoves was all it really took to bring Jack around. 

“What the fuck?” Jack groaned going through the same motions as Brock had previously. 

“She played us.” Brock replied struggling against his bonds. “She fucking played us.” 

Jack began struggling as well, certain he could break the slats to get free, when the bathroom door opened across the room.

“Oh good, you’re awake, I was worried I gave you too much.” Darcy’s voice carried through the room as she stepped out dressed in black silk robe and nothing else. Her skin was pink from the warm water and her hair pulled up in a messy bun at the back of her head. 

“You’re still here?” Brock questioned surprised. “The point of this was for you to escape.”

Darcy laughed. “Oh trust me, you two were out long enough I could have escaped three times over.” she was far too amused for their tastes as she sauntered over to the bed. “No, I thought we could have some fun instead.”   

“Oh yeah, what kind of fun?” Brock questioned. Darcy chewed at her bottom lip, a devious little smile on her face. 

“It’s not nice to kidnap people you know.” she began, pulling a few items out of the nightstand as she spoke. The men took stock of each item as she set them out. A big bottle of lube, a leather paddle and a few of her favorite sex toys they’d snatched from her place before they’d picked her up in New York. “Hold them against their will.” She continued. 

Brock snorted. “Yeah, cause you’ve been so put upon these last two days.”

Darcy shot him a look that on anyone else he would have laughed at. Darcy however, had proven countless times that her vindictive nature was not something to be trifled with.

“Funny, I don’t remember giving you permission to speak.” she said so calmly, so matter of fact that for a moment Brock was truly concerned. He watched as Darcy made the trek around the bed, stopping beside him and smiling down at him so sweetly he was almost lured off guard. That is until he realized she’d brought one of her toys with her. A fluorescent pink ball gag that they’d teased her over mercilessly the first time they’d seen it. She strapped it on him, grinning cheekily as he glared at her.  “There,” she patted him on the cheek. “That’s better.” she trekked back around the bed to pick up the leather paddle. “Now, where were we? Oh yes, I remember. It’s not very nice to kidnap people and I think you both need to be punished for your transgressions.”

All the while she spoke, she began lightly tapping Jack on the thighs with the paddle as if to emphasize her words. Jack struggled a bit more, trying to break free but she had obviously thought all this through well enough to know he could break out without some reinforcements. “The question is,” Jack watched as she climbed up onto the bed, straddling his waist. “Where do we begin?” 

Without warning Darcy took the paddle to Jack’s left ass cheek, laughing with glee as he bucked up against her. They’d both be lying if they said they didn’t think this deranged, psycho stalker thing she had going on wasn’t a turn on. 

Grinning, with her bottom lip between her teeth, Darcy leaned forward until she was face to face with Jack and whispered; “Am I still a good girl?”

Jack growled in response. “When I get out of here Princess, you're going to wish you ran for it when you had the chance.”

Darcy laughed again, sitting up and whacking him with the paddle again, getting the same wonderful reaction. “Promises, promises.”

xXx

Brock and Jack laid exhausted on the bed, having just endured nearly an hour of Darcy’s teasing, pushing each of them close to the edge and pulling back before they could find release in much the same way they had driven her mad earlier in the day. In his depleted state, Brock had been unable to put up much of a fight as Darcy rolled him onto his stomach, hands still bound and ball gag still in place. 

“I don’t suppose you’ve got any ideas on getting out of this?” Jack asked already knowing the answer even without the fierce glare Brock shot him. “Wonder what she’s got planned now?” he muttered to himself moments before Darcy stepped out of the bathroom opened and Darcy stepped out. “Oh fuck.” Jack groaned taking in the rather large strap on tethered to her waist. He definitely hadn’t seen that in her collection before which could only mean she’d been holding out on them. 

Jack heard Brock groan and curse his words garbled around the ball gag that most definitely matched Darcy’s strap on, and Jack turned just in time to see Brock look away from where Darcy was standing looking all too smug for his own comfort. She sauntered up to them, the faux appendage bouncing between her legs as she moved. She climbed up onto the bed, straddling Jack’s chest much the same way Brock had done to her. Jack didn’t fight her, despite every instinct to, as she pushed the phallic device between his lips and fucked his mouth until she was satisfied he’d lubed it up well enough. 

She leaned over his again. “A part of me wants to let you go so you can help me with Brock, but then this other part of me is really getting off on the idea that all you can do is watch while I fuck your Commander’s ass until he’s a moaning, begging mess.” 

A groan from Brock brought their attention to him, his face buried in the pillow, not even attempting to free himself anymore. “I think he likes that.” she continued nipping at Jack’s lips. She grinned as she climbed off of Jack and crawled over Brock’s prone body, taking delight in the way his muscles tensed at her movements.

Darcy grabbed the bottle of lube from the table and began slicking up the strap on, making lude noises as she stroked the toy as if she could actually feel it herself. She then poured a little onto her fingers and began the careful task of working Brock open. He was obviously still sensitive from her earlier teasing as he bucked and groaned around the gag. 

When Darcy was sure he was sufficiently lubed she moved forward, straddling Brock’s hips and leaning over his back pushing the dildo into him slowly, a little bit at a time. A garbled “fuck” fell from his lips around the gag as she seated herself full inside him. She didn’t move though, despite the way he bucked back against her. She smiled, all too happy to watch him struggle. 

Eventually he seemed to understand what she was waiting for and a begging tone took over the words he tried to speak around the gag. Darcy hummed her approval, leaning over his ear and nipping at the shell. “You’re so pretty when you beg.” 

Without another word, Darcy sat up and began thrusting away, moving quickly and without mercy as she fucked him into the mattress. Brock’s groans and screams were muffled in the pillow his hands yanking at the ropes that held him secured to the bed. 

Darcy spared a glance at Jack only to find his attentions completely focused on them, eyes traveling from where they were joined and Brock’s face hidden in the pillow to Darcy’s where she was grinning like a mad woman hell bent on getting exactly what she wanted. From the looks of it she was going to get it. 

“Like what you see Jack?” she asked with a teasing lilt. “I wonder how long you can hold out for me, sweetheart.” 

Jack scowled, knowing full well what she was trying to do. On the one hand he was curious to see what she would do with him, while on the other he was slightly concerned about what she had planned. 

Darcy continued her brutal pace, reveling in the sounds Brock was making beneath her. At some point she eased back a bit, pulling at his hips and coaxing him to stick his ass in the air. She leaned over his back, reaching around to grasp his cock in her hand. The pained whine that came out of him lit a smile across her face. “Looks like someone’s almost there.” she teased. “Just a little more.” she continued stroking him in time with her thrusts. His entire body tensed and spasmed as he found release, his seed spilling across her hand and the sheets beneath him while agonizing cries of pleasure ripped from his throat. 

Darcy looked thoroughly satisfied as Brock collapsed bonelessly against the mattress, heavy breaths moving his entire body as he came down from his high. Darcy pulled out slowly, earning herself of grunt from the man beneath her and when she was fully off of him, Brock turned over onto his back still breathing heavily. Darcy came back a few moments later, having removed the strap on. She stepped up beside him and released the gag, pulling it from his mouth. “You did so well baby.” she cooed at him and he snorted in reply. 

“Gee thanks.” he panted. She hummed as she stood to full height again. 

“Still so mouthy.” she muttered walking over to Jack’s side and climbing up to straddle JAck’s hips. “It’s almost like he enjoys being punished.” 

Jack chuckled. “He always has been a bit of a masochistic fucker.” Darcy smiled down at Jack grabbing a hold of his cock and holding it up for her to slip down onto it. Jack groaned as she slid down his shaft, slowly enveloping him inch by inch, her chin to her chest as she breathed through his welcome intrusion. 

“Oh fuck, you're so big.” she moaned biting her lip to keep anything else from coming out. When she was fully seated, Darcy leaned forward bracing her hands on his chest and digging her nails into his pecs as she gently rocked back and forth. 

Jack gasped beneath her, trying to keep himself under control knowing full well that their little spit fire wasn’t going to go easy on him. She picked up her pace eventually, moving faster and faster as she rocked on top of him, taking him deeper and deeper with every movement. 

Jack closed his eyes trying to focus on anything else but the intense pleasure rippling through him. He’d almost gotten himself under control when the sharp sting of the paddle startled him and threw his eyes open as his hips bucked up tossing Darcy around above him like bull rider on a bronco. “Fuck.” Darcy breathed a smile crawling across her face. “I think someone needs some reins.” she teased and he bucked up against her again in retaliation. 

“Think I’m an animal do you?” he questioned renewing his efforts on his bonds. 

“If the saddle fits.” she replied leaning over his body to lay a kisses across his chest. Jack chuckled. 

“You know what princess, I think you’ve had your fun.” he yanked on his bonds the creaking of the slats in the head board bringing her attention to his actions. 

“What are you doing?” she asked suddenly very nervous. Jack just smirked in reply, tugging harder. 

“I’ll show you an animal.” he growled giving one last tug to the ropes and splintering the wooden slats right of their holdings. Darcy yelped as the ropes fell free and Jack was up so fast she hardly had time to register what had happened until she was flat on her back at the foot of the bed, Jack driving into her with a wild abandon. 

“Fuck!” she exclaimed, the only thing she was capable of at that moment was holding on to Jack, nails raking into his skin, cutting red trails down his back. He hissed at the stinging sensation, leaning down and digging his teeth into the juncture of her shoulder. “Fuck, oh fuck!” She screamed, her release hitting her like a tidal wave, knocking the air from her lungs as Jack continued on, never slowing his pace even as he reached his own peak. 

“Holy shit.” Brock mumbled more to himself as he watched Jack collapse on top of Darcy, both of his lovers panting and gasping for breath.   

“Gonna need a new head board.” Darcy spoke through her heavy breaths. 

“Worth it.” Jack replied picking Darcy up and rearranging her next to Brock at the head of the bed. She moaned contently as she watched Jack busy himself with releasing Brock and cleaning up the mess the head board made. 

“We’re gonna need some serious clean up.” Brock grumbled making a face as the sheets stuck to his back. Darcy giggled. 

“I’ll run you guys a bath.” she told him, standing from the bed and heading for the bathroom. Brock could hear the water start as Jack returned to bed from where ever he had gone. 

“What’s she doing?” he asked. 

“Running us a bath.” Brock replied eyes closed as he relaxed and waited. 

Jack sat on the edge of the bed, looking around the room and the noting the discarded toys scattered around. Within a few moments the water stopped and Darcy stepped out of the bathroom, walking toward them. 

“All ready for you.” she told them and Brock sat up taking in the robe she had replaced. 

“You gonna join us?” he asked as Jack pulled her into his arms and undid the knot holding her robe together. 

“If you want me too.” she replied.

“Oh we want.” Jack added nipping at her jaw and neck. 

Darcy sighed, letting Jack pull her toward the bathroom where they each lowered themselves into the massive tub, the warm water soothing them. 

“You know,” Jack began after a time when they were all relaxed. “I always knew you had it in you sweetheart, but actually seeing you in action was a real treat.” 

Darcy smiled at him leaning forward and pecking him on the lips. “Would you say it is something we should try again in the future?” she asked looking to Brock. 

Brock grinned at her reaching across the tub to pull her back against him. 

“Definitely.”  

**Author's Note:**

> As always you can send my prompts, suggestions or anything else for most Darcyland ships on my tumblr page.  
> [ Dragongoddess13](http://dragongoddess13.tumblr.com/)


End file.
